We're Not Normal, We're Together
by EMIelfy
Summary: A deal struck between two people needing comfort in their broken world. An affair forbidden... maybe that's why they loved it so much...well one did love. Guren Ichinose x Shinoa Hiragii.


' _Why does it have to be him?"_

No matter how many she asks herself that question, the answer always changes. 'He treats me like a woman not a little girl', 'Only he can make me feel this way' or her personal favourite 'even though he doesn't love you, your heart swells every time he looks at you with those amethyst eyes'.

Shinoa doubted he would come to her room tonight. Not on this blistering hot day of July 26th.

 _'_ _Mahiru's birthday'._

'Maybe that why he comes most nights. Cause I remind him of his beloved'. But the lavender head didn't care about that, all she wants was to be by his side…Always.

Even though she was only clad in a matching dark purple set of underwear, the sweltering heat caused the lull of sleep to close her eyelids. Her mind slowly but surely succumbed to her body's demand of rest. She felt herself falling into the arms of Morpheus.

Yet though all the exhaustion and sleep, both mind and body was alert when she heard her bedroom door open. Her arm twitched as if to get Shikama Doji's key. When she felt his presence, a sense of calm flooded her entire being.

 _'_ _Only he could do that'_.

Shinoa kept her amber eyes closed as she felt the bed dip on one side. A few minutes passed yet it felt like an eternity with the stillness of the room's occupants. The Sargent opened one eye to see her ravenette love sitting slouched on her light lilac bed, holding his head in his gloved hands. You could tell that tiredness and despair would be the most prominent emotions coursing through his body just by taking one look at him. _'He must be mourning over Mahiru again'_.

At a snail's pace, the lavender head sat up and wrapped her thin arms around the Lieutenant Colonel's waist, her head rested on his right shoulder blade. His immediate reaction was to straighten his posture and face the celling. The pair said nothing to each other both mourning something. One mourning the loss of his lover, the other mourning her beloved's sadness.

"Guren" Shinoa called out, her voice muffled a bit, "are you okay?"

The Superior Officer slowly turned his head to face his subordinate. The lavender head saw the red puffiness around amethyst jewelled orbs that were still leaking. Shinoa mentally cursed herself for asking such a ridiculous question like that. _'No. He is not okay. He was the one that had to kill my sister, his fiancée.'_

Carefully, the Sargent turned Guren's body more onto the bed, then she cupped his sorrowful face between her small scarred hands and kissed his tears away. Once the salty streams disappeared, the Hiragii combed her small almost fragile fingers through the remarkably soft raven locks.

Shinoa Hiragii thought back to when they first started this deal. To comfort each other so they could make through hardships of next day. She wanted asylum against her family… and he wanted his fiancée. While it is impossible to bring back the dead, he could still substitute her for the younger replica of her.

Shinoa didn't care through. Without Guren, she didn't think she could even exist in this post-apocalyptic world. He was her heart. The instrument that kept her alive and kicking. Shinoa could never lose that.

So determination filled the lavender head. The Sargent was determined to make sure her love was at least satisfied and content. Not crying and hopeless as he is now.

Gloved hands gripped the Hiragii's waist when she left a trail of light kisses and nibs on the underside of the raventette's strong jaw. Her tiny hands caress his chest through his black uniform before gently unbuttoning the coat from his frame. Once the coat was removed and thrown somewhere in the bedroom, Shinoa began to unbutton the white dress shirt; her small kisses following.

"You can't wait to get my clothes off, can you Shinoa?" Guren playfully asked with a smirk upon his lips.

The lavender head finished her task then lifted her head till she was nose to nose to the Ichinose before replying, "I couldn't possibly wait for anything more~".

Their lips meet in soft kiss before departing and meeting in a more heating passion again. Hands, both large and tiny, wandered along the other's body seeking to pleasure one another. Soft whimpers and deep pants filled the air with body temperatures rising almost to the boiling point.

Soon clothes were flying through the air, landing randomly on the cream carpet. Whimpers became moans and pants became groans. "Guren. Please hurry up", the lavender head whispered, desperately wanting her heart's desire.

The man simply smirked before gently guiding his inferior officer to lay down on the bed. Together they painted a picture of two naked lovers about to begin the act of love. At least that was it was to Shinoa.

His smooth soft lips on her porcelain skin left her in a daze. His gentle caress, touching her like a she was a china doll. His fascination with her purple hair (no doubt reminding him of her sister), made her feel unique.

"Guren~" she whined, "hurr~y up~". A chuckled was the reply she got.

Guren laid knee buckling kisses along the Sargent's flat stomach. Giggles leaped from her pink lips as his raven locks tickled the flat planes of her stomach. He continued to trudge a path down to her womanhood. Once there, the raven head gently blew cold air into her centre making the Hiragii arch off her bed with her hips bucking to Guren.

There was no need for foreplay. Shinoa was wet enough that Guren could see her glistering folds. And the Lieutenant Colonel was hard enough that the Sargent could feel him through the confines of his boxer briefs.

The lavender head hastily rid the purple eyed man of his boxer briefs before he swiftly entered her; setting a fast rhythm. Already Shinoa was reduced to a moaning and mewling mess. Her sinful sounds accompanied by Guren's own groaning.

The rounded nails scratched the broad shoulder as the Ichinose increased his speed, pushing farther and farther into the Hiragii. His mouth nipped and licked the pale erogenous zone of Shinoa's neck as he whispered sweet words to her.

She was close. He could tell by the fluttering of walls surrounding him. He too was close. His thrusts more primal, animalistic.

Then in the throngs of lust, they both came undone before each other…

As he slid out of her, Guren collapsed next to the Sargent. Sleep claiming him after their activity, the mourning of his fiancée, overwhelming amount of paperwork and overbearing temperature of heat.

However, as the exhaustion settled into Shinoa, she could only think about one thing.

 _"_ _Mahiru"_.

That what Guren called her before he came. The name her whispered to her in their Lust.

Perhaps she was a succubus to him, in the form of her sister.

To him she was the demon in the blade he wielded.

To him her sister was alive in her.

To her… why couldn't he be something less?


End file.
